Attribute
Rollen können verschiedene Attribute haben, was verändert, wie sie von den Fähigkeiten anderer Rollen beeinflusst werden. Immunität Immunität ist eine der fünf Typen von speziellen Attributen, welche viele Rollen im Spiel besitzen. Sie verhindern, dass bestimmte Fähigkeiten einen Effekt auf sie haben. Jede dieser Immunitäten kommt dem jeweiligen Character zugute. Rollenblockierungs-Immunität (RBI) Rollenblockierungs-Immunität ist eine Form der Immunität, welche den Charakter unangreifbar gegenüber Rollenblockierung macht. Die Begleiterin und die Gemahlin werden keine Informationen darüber erhalten, ob sie Erfolg hatten oder nicht. Rollen mit Rollenblockierungs-Immunität *Die Begleiterin, Gemahlin, der Transporter und die Hexe sind immun gegenüber Rollenblockierung *Der Veteran ist immun gegen Rollenblockierung und wird den Rollenblockierer erschießen, sofern er auf Alarm ist. Wenn eine dieser Rollen blockiert wird, erhalten sie eine Nachricht: Someone tried to role block you but you are immune! / (dt.) Jemand hat versucht dich zu blockieren, aber du bist immun! Rollen die auf andere Weise von Rollenblockierung betroffen sind *Der Gefängniswärter wird weiterhin sein Ziel einsperren, kann dieses aber nicht hinrichten. *Ein Spion wird weiterhin die Mafia hören, aber nicht sehen, wen sie besucht. *Ein Serienkiller wird zuhause bleiben, aber den Rollenblockierer attackieren. Sie erhalten allerdings eine andere Nachricht:Someone role blocked you, so you attacked them! /(dt.) Jemand hat dich blockiert, also hast du ihn angegriffen! *Der Werwolf wird zuhause bleiben und während eines Vollmonds jeden angreifen, der ihn besucht (den Rollenblockierer eingeschlossen). Nachtimmunität Nachtimmunität ist eine Form der Immunität, welche den Charakter vor der Tötung über Nacht schützt. Nachtimmune Charaktere müssen am Tag gelyncht werden oder über Nacht von Rollen getötet werden, die Nachtimmunität ignorieren können (siehe unten). Wenn du jemanden attackierst, der in der Nacht immun ist, erhälst du folgende Nachricht: Your target was immune to your attack! / (dt.) Dein Ziel war immun gegen deinen Angriff! Wenn diese Nachricht nicht auftaucht, aber dein Ziel nicht stirbt, wurden sie von einen Doktor geheilt. Rollen mit Nachtimmunität *Pate, Serienkiller, Brandstifter, Werwolf - permanent *Henker - permanent, sofern sie sich nicht in einen Narren verwandeln. *Überlebenskünstler - durch die kugelsichere Weste. *Bodyguard - durch die kugelsichere Weste. *Veteran - durch das in den Alarmzustand versetzen. *jeder der vom Gefängniswärter eingesperrt wird (schützt auch vor Brandstiftern und Werwölfen) Zusätzlich überlebt jeder, der von einem Doktor geheilt wird (Ausnahmen unten). Wenn eine dieser Rollen attackiert wird, aber nicht stirbt, erhält sie die Nachricht: Someone attacked you but you are immune at night! / (dt.) Jemand hat dich angegriffen, aber du bist immun in der Nacht! Rollen die Nachtimmunität ignorieren *Bodyguard - wenn sie den Angreifer ihres Zieles töten. *Gefängniswärter - wenn sie ihren Gefangenen hinrichten (setzt sich über alle schützenden Fähigkeiten hinweg) *Veteran - wenn er im Alarmzustand besucht wird. *Brandstifter - wenn sie ihre in Gas getränkten Ziele entzünden (ignoriert Heilung) *Werwolf - während des Plündern eines Hauses im Vollmond *Narr - wenn sie einen "Schuldig"-Wähler heimsuchen (setzt sich über alle schützenden Fähigkeiten hinweg) Bissimmunität Bissimmunität ist eine Form von Immunität, welche den Charakter davor beschützt in einen Vampir verwandelt zu werden, wenn dieser von einem Vampir gebissen wird. Vampire müssen lynchen oder sich auf andere Charaktere verlassen, um Leute mit Bissimmunität zu töten. Rolllen mit Bissimmunität * Mafia - alle Mitglieder * Jeder mit permanenter Nachtimmunität: Serienkiller, Brandstifter, Werwolf * Henker - bevor sie zu einem Narren gebissen werden. * Vampirjäger (führt ebenfalls einen Gegenangriff gegen Vampire aus) - bevor sie zu einem Rächer werden * Hexe Ein Bodyguard oder Überlebenskünstler wird nicht von seiner Schutzweste Bissimmun Entdeckungs-Immunität Entdeckungs-Immunität ist eine Art von Immunität, wodurch der jeweilige Charakter, sofern er ein Gegner der Stadt ist nicht von einem Sheriff entdeckt werden kann, sprich als "nicht verdächtigt" (engl. "not suspicious") auftaucht. Alle anderen Stadt Untersuchung Rollen und der Berater sind davon nicht betroffen. Rollen mit Entdeckungs-Immunität *Alle Neutral Böse Rollen: Henker, Narr, Hexe *Pate - trifft auch zu, wenn sie vorher Mafioso waren. *Werwolf (nur in einer nicht-Vollmond Nacht) *Brandstifter Kontrollimmunität Kontrollimmunität ist eine Art von Immunität, welche den Charakter vor der Kontrolle durch eine eine Hexe schützt. Sie können jedoch weiterhin das sekundäre Ziel einer Hexe sein. Rollen mit Kontrollimmunität *Der Transporter ist kontrollimmun. Wenn er von einer Hexe besucht wird, erhält er die Nachricht: A Witch tried to control you but you are immune. / (dt.) Eine Hexe hat versucht dich zu kontrollieren, aber du bist immun. *Der Bürgermeister und Spion sind nicht von Hexen betroffen. *Das Medium, der Amnesie-Patient, Henker und Narr sind nicht von Hexen kontrollierbar, aber der Beobachter, wird in der Lage sein, dass erzwungene Ziel zu sehen. *Der Gefängniswärter wird trotzdem sein Ziel gefangen nehmen, eine Hinrichtung kann allerdings erzwungen / verhindert werden. *Wenn eine Hexe einen Veteran besucht, wird der Veteran in Alarmzustand versetzt und wird jeden erschießen, der ihn besucht (die Hexe eingeschlossen). Spezielle Attribute Es gibt ein paar Attribute, die keine Immunitäten darstellen. Hier ist eine Liste, der derzeiten Spezialattribute. Kategorie:Attribute Kategorie:Immunität